What happens in Vegas
by Miss.AnnieLaddie
Summary: The gang decides for their spring break they want to go to Las Vegas, What could go wrong with a couple of ADD symmetric obsessed,flat chested book worm,self centered, huge ego, giraffe loving', to cool for everything, scaredy cat, some what sane teens. What will happen to them on the trip? Will it rip them apart or will it bring them closer than they ever thought possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well this is a taste of my little story it's not gonna be a chapter but whatever here it is.**

_Normal P.O.V_

_It was a normal day at the DWMA the gang sat in lunch room talking about missions they went on, how many souls they collected, the past exams they aced and failed. Maka Albarn listen to her loud crazy friends and there crazy stories. She shook her head and continued reading her book "Hey everyone I would like to suggest something." Death the kid suggested getting everyone's attention including Maka who closed the book she was reading. "We should do something this spring break. Every year we stay here and basically stare at a wall. Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea I mean, look at the beautiful symmetric beauty. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever seen." He wandered into thought about symmetry. Liz rolled her eyes as patty laughed holding he stuffed giraffe Black star stood up on the table. "WHAT MORE IS THERE TO SEE WHEN YOU GOT THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IN YOU LIFE, WHICH NOT MANY PEOPLE GET TO SEE A STAR EVERYDAY? I KNOW IT OVERWHELMING BUT-"before he could respond Maka slammed a book over his head knocking him out cold. Tsubaki dragged him off the table and constantly apologized over and over again. "Yeah, that sounds cool we should go to Las Vegas it's not that far and it would only be for two weeks. Soul suggest with one of his tooth sharp grin. "Plus we get to see all the women in their bathing suits there like a cool-"a book slammed down right into his skull. Maka sighed and removed her book from his skull. "Only an idiot would want to see that but, I do think Soul has a point about the whole Las Vegas thing so wait do you guys say." Everyone nodded in agreement and talked about what to do and what were they were gonna bring. It was official, next week they were going to Vegas. No adult, no curfews, and one rule what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas._

**So how was. It's gonna be a lot better than that but, I didn't just want the characters to just be going to Las Vegas outta the blue. Well comment or review to tell me how you feel and I should a have a new chapter coming out soon. And for all you new people, please be sure to go check out my ongoing story ROTC war. Well that's all for now Annie out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey well here's the first chapter for this story hope you enjoy.**

**Maka P.O.V**

A week went fast and before I knew it I was packing for the two week unforgettable trip. "Soul make sure you remember to pay those bills before we leave and take the garbage out." I yelled to the next room over. I heard a groan "Bills are so uncool, I don't understand why you can't just do it." "Because, I already paid for last month it's your turn. We talked about this" I folded my clothes and stuffed them in my bag. "Man, the way you guys yell, you sound like a married couple." I jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see Blair in her cat form. I blushed at her comment even though it wasn't the first time I've heard that. Soul and I have been friends and partners for a while now. When we go grocery shopping with him we always get weird looks. I remember one day we went and we were fight over what cereal to buy and the women came up to us and said and laugh then told us about her husband and how they fight over the little stuff, and said it was healthy for a couple to fight. Both of our faces got red and for the whole ride home on his motorcycle we didn't say a word to each other until the next day for school. I shook my head quickly turned around to finish packing. This was gonna be some weird trip.

**Soul P.O.V**

I walked to curb and threw out the garbage. I looked around a saw the same scenery every day. I'm glad we are going on this trip because seeing the same scenery everyday wasn't cool. I walked back into the apartment and heard screaming. It was Maka I rushed to here room to see what was wrong. "Maka! What ha-"I stopped dead in my tracks to find her in a solid thin yellow two piece bathing suit that complemented her green eyes and ash colored hair. The ripples on the top hid how flat chested she actually was. She actually looked very nice in it but I couldn't tell that. As soon as her eyes made I contact with me her face turned a bright red. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was like me feet were cement to the ground and me eyes were glued to her. "See, I told you looked hot. Soul can't keep his eyes off of you" I heard Blair as she took as seat down on the bed. At his point my cheeks were burn and I'm pretty sure they were as red as my crimson eyes. She ran pass me and went into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Blair just sat there smiling. I put my hands over my face. This trip was going to be very long.

**Tsubaki P.O.V**

**_A couple of houses over_**

"Black star did you pack your bags yet? They're gonna be here in 30 minutes." Tsubaki said with all her things neatly pack. Her mister/friend came running down the hallway. "Behold a true star comes to your presences. And since I'm so powerful I don't need to pack clothes." I sighed. _It's a good thing I packed earlier_ I said to myself I grabbed my bag. Sometimes it felt it was taking care of a five year old. I packed his bag filling it with his favorite clothes. He room was a mess as usual but I never came in. I went into his draws and picked a couple of underwear and socks until I found an envelope that was in his sock draw. It was already open. I took the object that was inside of it. It was a picture of him as a baby as and his before he was adopted by Sid (if you guys didn't know that already) he had his father's hair and eyes but his mother's soft smile and blue hair. He looked so frail and little. I heard him walking down the hall way I quickly put the picture back and rushed out the hallway with his suitcase. He was standing out there with three giant suitcases. "What where you doing in my room?" he asked I threw my head back in frustration. "Tell me that's not what you pack?" he smiled. "Of course it is a star is always ahead of his time so it already did it." He smiled and flared his nostrils. Put my hand over my face. This trip was gonna definitely be a long one.

**Blackstar P.O.V**

I watched her get angry. I didn't have anything in these suitcases but I love to see when she gets a little annoyed it was so cute. I brought all the bags including hers in my room. I saw that my sock draw was opened I rushed over and took out the envelope. I wonder if she saw it. I took the picture and looked at it. It the only thing I have to remember my folks by. I wondered what life would be like if they were still here. I heard Tsubaki knock at my door. I quickly put it back and my draw. I sat on the bed and acted like I wasn't doing anything. "Enter the room while the star relaxes" she walked in her red tank top with a Camilla flower propped on her right ear and her beige short that fit her long legs. I've always like her I just never was able to tell her. That was my only weakness "Come on they are outside come on" I nodded and took all my bag and headed to the car. Maybe this would be the time I do it.

**Maka P.O.V**

I haven't said a word to soul after the whole bathing suit incident. We just picked up Tsubaki and Blackstar. "Thanks again Kid for letting us borrow your car and driver." I said he sat across from us in the luxury van. "No problem, my father insisted so just sit back and relaxed and we should be there in 6 hours. BY the way thanks for being ready in 8 minutes like I asked." I scratch the back of my head not able to respond. We watched the movies on the built in T.V. everyone fell asleep except me even Soul. He had his head thrown back his hands crossed he slept so softly. I have to admit that he is a very attractive person His muscles shown through his shirt which made him better looking. but a flat chest nerd like me would never have a chance with him. I rested my head on his chest doze off wondering how this trip was gonna turn out.

**Annnd done hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Plz comment and tell me how you feel and again if you guys are new you should really go check out my other story RORC war! Well that's it for now. Annie out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey well here's another chapter hope you enjoy**

Soul P.O.V

I woke up with something warm press against me body the side. My eyes slowly adjusted to my surroundings. My face turned bright red. Maka laid there curl up in a ball with her back facing me. Her ash hair that was once in two small ponytails was now long and wavy covered her face. She looked a lot younger as she slept. She whimpered something and start to move. She seem to be having an nightmare. I slightly shook her but she wouldn't wake. A tear rolled down face that's when I really shook her her eyes opened. " Are you okay?" I asked. I could see her cheeks flush. she wiped her tears away. "Um yeah" I didn't realize I was still holding to her until everyone started to slowly wake up which was perfect timing because we were here.

The hotel was absolutely beautiful. It had brass sculpted fountains at it entrance, a golden staircase,tall marble pillars holding up the building. we got out stretching and yawning as Kid's servants took our bags. The sun hung low getting ready for the night. We all were escorted to our room. Maka and I shared a room and it was almost the size of our apartment. Are bags were already up here. him and I put down are carry-ons and explored the room. I went out to the balcony which had such a beautiful view."So what do you wanna do Maka?" when i turn around I saw her reading on one of the beds I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next turn her. "Come on Maka, we have the whole week to do whatever we want let go out and do something." she glanced up from her book then continued read. I got up on the bed and muttered bookworm. I can hear her book close. and I got ready to take the pain. But it never came instead, she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. My phone started to ring 'Hello?'

'THIS THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR AND I AM BORED AND HUNGARY I WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH MY TWO BROS AND EAT!'

I groaned as I pulled my phone away from my ear.

'You idiot! can you be louder I'll be right there.'

I hung up with him. I knocked on the bathroom door. " Hey Maka I'm gonna go out with the guys to go eat" "Okay I'll see you later" but before i left she said spoke. " Wait there one more thing i need to tell you." just I turn around I received a book right on the middle of my head. "Next time you wanna call me a bookworm say it to my face" I was honestly waiting for that.

Maka P.O.V

I sat on my bed and read for a little more until I heard a knock at my door. " Come in" and Tsubaki, Liz and, Patty barged into my room all dresses up with their clutches. " So you ready girl?" said Liz sitting on my bed. "For what?" Patty was jumping up and down on the bed "To go out partying." "Partying?" Tsubaki grabbed my suitcase. "Yeah and, you don't have any clothes" I closed my book and went over to my suitcase. " Yeah I do" " Not for partying" she neatly zipped my suitcase back up. " Do you know what this means?" Liz said who seem to be the leader of this. I was really frighten to know and I had an idea that it involved a lot of me. " Quick nighttime shopping!" Patty scream as her Liz and Tsubaki who was dragging me ran out the hotel room. I had a feeling that this night was gonna be absolutely crazy.

**Well it short but hope you like it don't forget to review and happy thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey well here another chapter it kinda short but I should have another chapter out by tonight**

BlackStar P.O.V

My mortal friends and I decided we are gonna go to grab something to eat before we go out to party. What my two mortal friends don't know is were gonna meet the girls after this but they decided they had to get a certain Mortal bookworm dressed up first. I remember how happy and excited Tsubaki was. I smiled at the thought of that. This small blonde waitress came over eyeing down Soul. She as us what she want and before she left she wrote down her number for soul and winked at him before she skipped away. " I find it so repulsive that there are only seven numbers in a phone number. why could they just add one more more" Kid said as he look at the number with disgust. "So Soul" Kid started. "You actually thinking about calling back that unsymmetrical girl" he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe." "Well" I started "What about Maka?" he looked just looked at me. "Come on man i know you like her." "Yeah" Kid jumped in "It's pretty obvious" he just shrugged. "Cool guys like me don't like their partners but what about you guys?" He asked. "What about us" Kid said. "What about you and Liz Kid or you and Tsubaki Blackstar?" I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Like a god like me would fall in love with a mortal like her" Because she was beautiful, smart, brave and strong. "Okay it's pretty obvious we like these girl so why don't we make a bet" Kid proposed. "Now this sounds interesting" I said as it caught my attention. "Okay Who ever admits there feelings first get to makes penalties for the other two people." penalty games are the best."ALRIGHT I'M IN!COME ON SOUL DON'T BE A WIMP." he covered his ears "Alright, there no need to shout you idiot I'm in." and from that point on our little bet started.

Maka P.O.V

We went to this really nice mall in Las Vegas. they picked out about ten dress for me to try on but none of them fit me. It was either to big, to small or just did look right until Tsubaki found this beautiful aquamarine dress that hit me at mid thigh and Liz found these beautiful silver diamond heels that shimmered and shined in the light. When I tried it on and showed them all of them they all stood in shock. "Wow Maka you look amazing" Said Tsubaki as she smiled. "Yeah Maka you look gorgeous" Said Liz. "Yeah your like a glittery giraffe" Patty said. "Okay Well what are we wait. LEt's party!" Liz said and with that we made our way to the coolest club in Las Vegas

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter I'm sure by the end of today Ill have another chapter out please still review tell what you think so far**


End file.
